Nouveau départ, nouvelle ville, le début des emmerdes
by Nini'sb
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille qui semble avoir une bonne vie de l'extérieur seulement tout n'est qu'illusion. Elle fuit sa ville Forks, sa vie, "son père " et son étiquette de fille naïve. Nouvelle ville, nouveau départ, l'amour, du sang, des armes et oui c'est le débuts des emmerdes
1. Prologue

**Bonjour c'est la première histoire que j'écris après avoir lu plusieurs fic je me suis lancée**

**Si une beta est intéressée j'aimerai beaucoup travailler avec elle parce que je fais souvent des fautes donc faites moi signe.**

**L'histoire jonglera entre les pov de Bella et Edward. Tous les personnages sont humains et l'on retrouvera plus tard dans l'histoire toute la famille Cullen, ainsi que d'autres personnages le plus souvent connue de l'histoire. **

**L'histoire de m'appartient pas, elle appartient a Stéphanie Meyer ainsi que ces personnages**

**voila pour la petite présentation maintenant je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE :<span>

Bonjour je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 18 ans et je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une victime. Je suis une personne faible je le sais mais commet lutter contre ce qu'on est et l'étiquette qu'une ville entière vous a attribué. Je suis au lycée de forks, une petite bourgade qui compte seulement 1000 habitants. Rien de bien passionnant se passe dans cette ville tout y est banale et monotone. Je travaille depuis quelque temps dans un petit restaurant café « Black's » pour économiser afin de pouvoir financer mon voyage à Chicago. Mon but étant de rentré dans la prestigieuse université « University of Illinois ». J'aimerai devenir une journaliste de terrain. Je vois ma vie future avec plus d'action et d'aventure. Je veux tout recommencer du début ne plus voir les même personnes que je côtoie depuis le berceau, me refaire une personnalité et prendre confiance en moi. Ce projet ce concrétise peut a peut nous sommes dans la période d'examen du Bac. Etant le major de ma promotion vous devez ne vous dire aucuns soucis pour cette fille mais je travaille durement pour obtenir cette liberté et aujourd'hui je suis épuisé mais satisfaite. Mon déménagement est prévu dans deux semaines. Dans deux semaines j'obtiendrais ma liberté et j'irai enfin loin de se monstre…

Et oui ma petite vie de fille banale et naïve semble tranquille, sans soucis ni tracas seulement nous ne sommes pas dans un compte de Disney ou la gentille fille finit toujours avec un gentille, beau et respectueux garçon de bonne famille. Ma vie future va prendre une tout autre tournure je vais être confronté à des choses dont je ne pensais même pas être capable de vire ni de surmonter mais ne disons pas que l'amour rend plus fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prologue est un avant-gout de mon histoire dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes les critiques elles sont constructives donc n'hésitez pas. Selon les personnes qui aiment et qui suivent je verrais si je continue l'histoire ou pas. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis contente qu'autant de personne suive ma première fic, donc merci les filles pour vos reviews et vos alertes. Et surtout merci à ma beta angela pour son aide )

Pour les anonymes je vous répondrais toujours à la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : <strong>

Me voilà devant ma chambre de petite fille là ou tout s'est passé et là ou tout va prendre fin. J'empoigne le seul sac qui contient tout ce que je possède et je descends au salon où je vois une image familière. Celle d'un vieil homme ivre, regardant un porno sur son canapé miteux. Je regarde la scène avec nostalgie ? Regret ? Aucunement, j'aimerai bien ressentir tous ces sentiments que toute personne normale devrait ressentir seulement comment puis-je quand j'entends en fond sonore une fille qui jouit. Je regarde une dernière fois l'homme, nommé Charlie, censé être mon père, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et pour l'enfance volé que j'ai eu. Dois-je lui dire au revoir ou partir sans un regard en arrière ? Je n'éprouve en le regardant que de la haine et du dégoût, ses sentiments ont eu raison de moi je quitte la maison de mon « enfance » sans un regard en arrière pour mon bourreau et file à toute vitesse dans le taxi que j'ai appelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Une heure est passée depuis mon départ et je suis restée figée sur la banquette arrière du taxi miteux, à regarder le paysage qui défile. Je me suis autorisée à verser une larme pour cette ville, pour cette homme, ce monstre, « mon père » et pour mon enfance. Mon plus grand regret est de n'être pas partie plus tôt. Mais pour partir où ? Je réalise que j'étais une détenue durant mes 18 ans de vie, aujourd'hui sonne comme une libération, un nouveau départ. J'ouvre la fenêtre du taxi et je me laisse bercer par la douceur de ce parfum de liberté tant attendu depuis des années. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble des années je sens mon visage s'étirer pour laisser place à un sourire sincère et heureux.

Après 2 heures de route et 5 heures de vol, je suis dehors avec ma valise pour seule compagnie. Je regarde les gens autour de moi s'agiter certain sont heureux, tristes, ennuyés ou larmoyant d'abandonner le temps d'un court voyage leur proche. Je m'avance d'un pas pour me retrouver dehors. Mais à l' instant où je mis les pieds dehors je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Ma maladresse est devenue une maladie au court de ma triste vie et elle continue de me mettre dans l'embarras. La force de choc m'a faite tomber sur le sol, seulement l'homme en face de moi ne semblait même pas avoir eu une seule secousse. Il tient en place droit comme un I avec un costume gris bien repasser sans plie et des chaussures de grande marque si l'on observe la beauté du cuir lisse. Sans relever la tête je me confonds en excuse envers l'homme :

-« **Je m'excuse je ne vous ai pas vu je marcher sans m'en rendre compte je suis rentrée en vous... enfin dans vous, euh nous nous sommes heurtés je m'excuse encore de ma mala…. **

Pour la première fois j'osais regarder son visage. Je restais sans voix. Venais-je vraiment de rentrer dans cet apollon. Je suis submergée par sa mâchoire carré, sa bouche plaine rose qui donne envie de sauter sur lui à chaque mots prononcés. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux caché par une paire d'aviateur qui lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux ont l'air soyeux et tellement doux que je meurs d'envie d'y passer ma main pour le rapprocher de moi et d'échanger un baisé fougueux. Lorsque que je me reconcentre sur ses magnifiques lèvres, je vois qu'elles bougent je me reconcentre pour comprendre ce que ce bellâtre veut me dire, humm sa voix est envoûtante.

_Nan réveil toi Bella tu viens de lui rentrer dedans et attends qu'est ce qu'il dit : _

**- Vous avez finit de raconter des sottises. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous avez salit mon costume Armani à plus de 2000 dollars ! Vous êtes stupides, aveugles, vous vous excusez mais qui va réparer les dégâts? Stupides merde qui n'écoute pas quand je parle!**

**- PARDON, vous venez de m'insulter ?! **

**- Parce que vous voyez une autre merde ici ? **

**- Nan mais vous avez un problème je viens de m'excuser et vous vous m'insultez je vous signale que vous aussi vous m'êtes rentré dedans. **

**- Fermez-la! J'ai un avion à prendre dans 1 h. Donnez votre numéro à mon secrétaire il vous fera payer la note du pressing. Maintenant poussez-vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps avec votre tête de conne ahurie. **

Je reste bouche bée devant la porte de l'aéroport. Un inconnu venait-il vraiment de m'insulter et de me rabaisser aussi bas que terre? Je me réveille et je me retourne en courant pour rattraper ce fichu emmerdeur sexy. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie ou je me faisais rabaisser sans cesse. La gentille Bella c'est assez fait écraser et exploiter comme ça.

**-Hey vous monsieur l'arrogant!**

Toute sa troupe d'homme en costume se retourne en même temps que lui. Je reste un moment interdite devant ce spectacle, je n'avais jusque-là pas remarqué toutes ces personnes trop obnubilée par cet apollon.

-**Je… je veux vous dire que je ne vais rien payer surtout pour une si petite tache d'eau donc vous allez me suivre tout de suite!**

Passant au travers de ces hommes tous aussi choqués que lui. Je l'attrape par le bras pour le guider dans les toilettes des hommes à proximité. Le mec sexy arrogant ne bouge pas et ne parle pas ce qui semble un exploit. Cependant, je sens son regard sur moi et même si ça me déstabilise, je reste de marbre, pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas si faible.

-**Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire? **demanda-t-il le regard en feu sur ma personne.

- **Vous savez vous êtes assez arrogant et présomptueux? Pour une petite tâche d'eau, vous voulez me faire payer votre pressing, à je ne sais pas combien de dollars alors que ça peut être séché en 2 min**. dis-je en prenant le pan de sa chemise mouillé pour la mettre sous le sèche main.

- **Vous faites quoi exactement là? Vous me touchez?**

- **Comment ça ? J'essaye juste de réparer mon erreur enfin notre erreur... **

**- Je pense que vous avez un sérieux problème. Vous allez me lâcher avant que je ne devienne vraiment méchant. **

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être méchant **

**- Mais vous êtes conne ou quoi? Lâchez-moi! **

Sur ce, il me poussa violemment et ma tête heurta le bord d'un lavabo. Je ne vois plus très bien ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends juste quelqu'un qui jure et qui appel des hommes à l'extérieur puis le trou noir.

D'où me venait cet horrible mal de crane. Je touche mon front et je sens quelque chose d'humide dessus il me semble que c'est un torchon mouillé. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est un environnement que je ne connais pas. Je me lève mais je sens ma tête qui tourne.

**- Recouchez-vous, madame l'emmerdeuse. Vous êtes là rien que pour me faire chier? Vraiment ! Vous savez qui je suis donc vous voulez de l'argent? Vous voulez me séduire ? Vous avez fait tout ça pour que je vous mette dans mon lit ? Mon charme est aussi dévastateur sur une petite pucelle dans votre genre ? **

Reprenant mes esprits et remarquant que j'étais dans un bureau avec le bel inconnu, je me relève d'un bond. Mauvaise idée, je vois trouble, ma tête est lourde. Je décide donc qu'il est préférable de me rallonger. Délicatement je repose ma tête sur le rebord du canapé, tentant de me remémorer ce qui s'est passé. Donc je suis enfin partie de chez moi en quête de nouvelles aventures et de liberté, ensuite je me retrouve devant la porte de sortir de l'aéroport. Puis d'un coup la voix ne me semble plus si inconnue. Enfin, c'est celle du bel apollon totalement arrogant et vulgaire qui et en ce moment même en train de m'insulter.

**- Vous m'entendez ou vous le faites exprès? C'est un gag ! Réveillez-vous et foutez le camp d'ici j'ai assez vu votre visage de chiotte**.

Il avait l'air drôlement énervé! Mais s'était lui qui m'avait cogné la tête contre le lavabo, j'hallucine.

**- Nan mais c'est une blague là je rêve. Oui ça doit être cela je dois rêver! **

**- Je sais que je suis beau mais j'existe vraiment je ne suis pas qu'un idéale. **

Je regarde cet homme sexy comme un dieu et je regrette qu'il est une bouche aussi tentante qui sorte autant de connerie en seulement quelques secondes. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien mais je reprends mes marques doucement. Malheureusement les mots sont sortis bien trop vite de ma bouche.

**-Mais comment un homme aussi beau et sexy que vous peut sortir autant de conneries? **

**- Isabella Marie Swan ma gentillesse a des limites! La seule personne remplie de conneries à chier dans cette foutu salle c'est bien vous. La beauté et l'intelligence vont de paire chez une personne comme moi, chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. **

**- Je ne vous permets pas ! **M'écriais-je choquée par ses paroles. Comment connait-il mon nom et comment osait-il mettre mon intelligence en doute!

**- Je me permets tout ce que je veux! Est- ce bien clair? **

Je le voyais s'approcher dangereusement de moi avec sa démarche féline et masculine. Je ne pouvais bouger d'un cheveu. Malgré le fait que ce soit un inconnu, il arrivait à avoir une tel emprise sur moi que c'en été effrayant et déstabilisant. Mais il fallait que je change. Je ne suis plus la Bella gentille et naïve de Forks. Je suis une nouvelle Bella, prête à sortir les griffes et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds peu importe la personne en face. Je me relevais en prenant soin cette fois-ci d'y aller doucement pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

**- Vous êtes vraiment qu'un pauvre type avec seulement une belle gueule pour atout **

**- Vraiment c'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes subjuguée par ce que je dis. Vous n'avez pas détourné vos yeux de ma bouche. Avouez-le que je vous attire c'est l'effet que je produis.** dit-il avec un sourire arrogant et fier, il bombait légèrement le torse pour souligner ses dires.

**-Ca va les chevilles ? L'arrogance est un art que vous maîtrisez à la perfection. Je vous félicite mais la courtoisie ça vous dépasse. Je ne vous connais absolument pas et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous connaitre pour info. **Crachais-je

**-Terrible mensonge. Pourquoi passez par la courtoisie quand mon charme naturel agit déjà sur vous. Je vous attire indéniablement **

Je sentis son doigt passer sur ma blessure et poursuivre son chemin tout au long de mon visage. Le monde autour de nous est comme arrêté je ne sens que la présence et la voix de ce bel apollon qui m'ensorcelle. Terminant son chemin sur mes lèvres, dont il trace les contours je l'entends me murmurer sur celle-ci :

**- Vous voyez Isabella, vous ne pouvez résister à mon charme. Il est difficile de le faire, laissez-vous allez le temps d'une soirée et on ne reparlera plus de ce fâcheux accident. **

Le fait qu'il évoque l'accident me mit un coup de massue, monsieur aller être prit à son propre jeu. Je me redressais et approchais délicatement ma bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

**- Je ne suis pas sous votre charme mais vous vous êtes sous le mien. Je vous perturber c'est pourquoi vous réagissez si violemment. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous dire qu'à la minute où je franchirais cette porte j'irais porter plainte pour agression. **

A la minute où j'éloignais mon visage du sien, il le retient par le cou. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. La panique prit possession de tout mon corps. Je regardais son visage qui n'exprimait que la haine et la colère. Mon sang ce glaça et semblait quitter mon corps.

**- Ecoutez-moi bien Isabella, quand je vous ai dit que j'étais gentil avec vous vous auriez dû prendre ce que je vous donnais et vous éclipser loin, très loin de moi. Maintenant tout ce que vous avez gagné, c'est de m'avoir mis très en colère. **

Je regardais dans les yeux de cet homme et tout ce que je voulais à ce moment même était de m'enfuir au plus vite. La poisse me poursuis je fuyais un monstre pour en retrouver un.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Donnez votre avis en review ou en privé sa m'aide beaucoup ! Dans le prochain chapitre on voit apparaître de nouveaux personnages je vous laisse découvrir lesquels plus tard.<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Réponses au reviews anonymes :

Mélanie : je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ). Hésite pas donner ton avis sur les personnages bsx


	3. chapitre 2

**Hello les filles !**

**voici le nouveau chapitre avec des petits rebondissements dans la malheureuse vie de notre Bella !**

**Merci pour les mise en alerte et reviews ! et merci Angela **

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui je tombais dans l'inconscience. Seulement cette fois je me souvenais exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais effrayée par cet inconnu, il représentait un danger pour moi. J'attirais le danger ce n'est pas possible je suis maudite. J'ai froid et je tremble la peur me paralyse. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance, j'étais épuisée de tout ce mal qui s'abattait sur moi. Alors qu'aujourd'hui était censé être le jour de ma nouvelle liberté. Je tombe entre les mains d'un psychopathe dangereux avec un corps de rêve. Je suis définitivement la personne la plus poisseuse au monde, je pense que dans une vie intérieure j'ai dû faire beaucoup de mal. Des pas et des voix d'hommes me ramenèrent sur terre. Je reconnais aisément la voix de Sexy-Connard- Psychopathe, cependant je distingue deux autres voix totalement étrangères. Je distingue une voix rauque qui irait parfaitement à un homme de forte corpulence et imposant. Tandis que l'autre voix bien plus douce et deux fois plus inquiétante, laissait imaginer un homme calme, réfléchit mais dangereux. Si je résume la situation: je suis enfermée à moitié dans les pommes en compagnie de trois hommes dangereux qui sont en train de débattre sur la manière de gérer le « problème » causé par Eddy ?:

-**Sérieusement Eddy je sais que t'es en manque en ce moment mais tu ne peux pas faire comme d'habitude pour satisfaire tes hormones d'homme en rut. Merde maintenant tu nous ramène tes boulets dans le club en plein milieux des affaires. **

Comment ça faire comme d'habitude et qui est cet Eddy ? Et quelles affaires ? Maintenant que la voix du colosse le faisait remarquer il y avait une légère musique de fond.

-**Emmett ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier. Déjà qu'elle m'a mis sur les nerfs avec ses conneries de merdeuses. Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de butter deux personnes aujourd'hui alors tu restes à ta place ou je vais réellement péter un câble. **

Je reconnu Mister Connard qui parlait avec son ton arrogant et tellement effrayant mais surtout sexy. Je ne me rendais pas compte des paroles qui venaient de sortir de cette magnifique bouche. Venait-il de dire tuer deux personnes? Non ce n'est pas possible, mais où venais-je d'atterrir ? Je devais être tombée dans un groupe de fou. Je dois me sortir d'ici c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour ma personne apparemment. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réfléchir à une sortie la voix douce prit la parole.

-**Les idiots que vous êtes parlés depuis 5 bonnes minutes sans vous rendre compte que la fille est réveillée et doit déjà s'imaginer s'enfuir en vous ayant entendu parler de meurtre donc il faudrait penser à l'attacher. **

Merde je fais quoi ! Après une idée totalement absurde qui venait de passer par ma tête je fermais plus fort les yeux et tournais la tête comme pour me protéger. Mais cela ne fit que confirmer les dire de Monsieur Voix Douce.

**-Isabella réveille-toi et lève-toi avant que je fasse quelque chose de stupide. **

-**C'est déjà fait Eddy. **Gloussa la voix du colosse.

C'est à ce moment-là que je choisis d'ouvrir mes yeux. Ce que je vis fut encore plus effrayant que ce que j'imaginais. Trois hommes se tenaient devant moi, le bel inconnu, derrière un grand bureau de bois ancien qui trôné au centre d'une immense pièce peut éclairer, sur la grande table on pouvait voir une grosse mallette de billet et une autre de sachet de poudre blanche. Les deux autres garçons étaient chacun à l'autre bout du bureau. Celui à la voix douce était comme je me l'étais décrit plus tôt grand, calme, avec une posture détendue, un visage doux et magnifique mais obstrué par une cicatrice qui allait de son cou à son arcade sourcilière gauche qui lui donnait un côté mystérieux et dangereux. De l'autre côté de la table un grand colosse avec une masse impressionnante de muscle au visage enfantin mais malsain et pervers me regarder avec un sourire débile sur le visage que je voulais lui faire ravaler. Les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant moi étaient des fantasmes vivant chacun représentant un idéal féminin. Je me sentis d'un coup très vulnérable devant leurs regards scrutateurs. J'avais l'impression d'être jugée. Un silence sinistre venait de s'installer dans la pièce aucune personne ne semblait vouloir parler. Continuant dans ma stupidité et ma maladresse légendaire je pris la parole.

-**J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer mais maintenant j'ai à faire, je vais passer outre le fait que cet homme a essayé de me tuer deux fois de suite et passer ma route. Merci ce ne fut pas un plaisir mais on ferra comme ci. Sur ceux…**

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, le gros colosse qui devait être Emmett se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il fit trembler les murs.

-**Eddy t'es trop fort t'as vraiment péché un gros poisson là. **

**-Emmett ferme la!**

Le bel inconnu « Eddy » avait parlé d'une voix tellement glaciale que plus personne n'osait bouger dans le bureau.

-**Repose ton cul d'emmerdeuse ! Merde quand t'ai-je dis que tu pouvais l'ouvrir ou partir !**

-**Je…**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu comprends l'anglais ou tu es aussi stupide qu'un singe. **

**-Mais je…**

**-TU LA FERME !**

Il s'était relever si vite que la chaise derrière lui tomba et me fit assoir tout aussi rapidement. Je regardais toute cette scène avec des yeux apeurés. Il était tellement plus menaçant que tout à l'heure à l'aéroport. J'aurai dû l'écouter et pour une fois rester la Bella naïve qui écoute au doigt et à l' œil. Tout va de travers je revis ma vie avec toujours le même scénario. Sans que je ne le contrôle des larmes s'échappèrent. Je pleurais pour ma vie foirée, pour ma nouvelle vie tout aussi nulle et misérable alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencée, je pleurais parce que j'avais mal à la tête, je pleurais parce que je craignais pour ma vie, je pleurais tout simplement comme une idiote pour tout. Seulement j'oubliais où j'étais.

-**Euh les gars elle pleure là **

**-Merci Emmett pour cette déduction digne d'Einstein, t'en a d'autre ? Tu peux y aller étale t'as science! **

**-Jasper arrête d'être sarcastique je cache juste mon intelligence pour pas vous faire sentir inférieur ! Et ça résout pas le problème, la gamine est toujours en train de pleurer comme un chien abandonné.**

**-C'est quoi cette comparaison de chiotte merde tu devrais apprendre à te la fermer !**

Emmett piqué au vif sortie un pistolet de sa poche pour la pointer sur l'homme à voix douce Jasper, qui resté de marbre devant son ami qui le menaçait. Choquée de cette scène je me mis à reculer le plus possible sur le petit fauteuil que j'occupais.

**-Jasper je pense que tu me cherches un peu trop et que tu vas être le premier à tester mon nouveau petit bijou. Un Beretta 92 FS à fusion. **

**-Tu penses vraiment que je suis effrayé par une petite tapette qui tient un Beretta dernière génération. **

Jasper avait un sourire sinistre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. A son tour il sortit un de ses pistolets pour le pointer vers Emmet. Aucun des deux ne sourciller, c'était à la fois impressionnant et inquiétant.

Un jeu de regard confronta les deux hommes durant 5 min. 5 min qui me permis de réfléchir plus intelligemment à une sortie de secours. Je repérais à ma droite 30 mètres plus loin la seule porte de sortie de cette pièce qui me permettrait de recouvrir ma liberté.

Tandis que Eddy se masser la tête baisser les tempes, je profitais de cette brèche pour tenter une évasion discrète. Je ramassais mon sac doucement tout en faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber. C'est avec douceur et calme que je réussie à atteindre la porte. La porte franchie je couru aussi vite que je pu pour sauver ma vie. Je traversais non sans mal la foule de personne en sueur sur la piste de danse du club. La sortie atteint je courais sans me retourner de peur de me retrouver de nouveau face à cette belle gueule au corps d'ange mais à la personnalité de démon. Après 10 bonnes minutes de course j'atterrie devant un motel délabré qui semblait totalement convenir aux faibles économies que j'ai avec moi. J'ai obtenu la chambre 666 simples coïncidences ? Je pense qu'à ce rythme-là je ne tiendrais pas en vie toute la semaine. Je rentre dans la chambre. Lorsque j'allume la lumière, celle-ci clignote faiblement, je distingue tout de même un lit deux places, des meubles usés dont une chaise bancale qui ne tient plus très bien et une tapisserie qui devait dater des années 70. Epuisée de cette journée et cette soirée je décide simplement de poser mon sac de voyage au coin du lit et de prendre une douche.

Ma douche finit, je me couche dans le lit. Regardant le plafond où on voyait des moisissures, je repensais à tout ce qui m'a mené ici. Cette journée, je dirais même cette vie est épuisante. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à en finir avec tout ça. Mais je suis peut-être trop lâche pour le faire.

J'ai aussi pensé à m'enfuir lorsque j'avais 12 ans pour aller chez ma grand-mère maternelle lorsque mon père a commencé à devenir le monstre horrible qui hante ma vie, mais elle est morte quelques jours après m'avoir appelé pour confirmer mon arrivé. J'ai dû me résigner et me dire que mon enfer personnel ne faisait que commencer. La vie ne m'a pas épargné je n'ai que 19 ans mais j'ai comme un goût amer dans la bouche.

La vie est devenue un fardeau que j'ai dû trainer durant plusieurs années. Alors que je décide de me redonner une seconde chance je tombe sur un être diaboliquement séduisant mais terriblement dangereux et inaccessible. Toute ma vie je me suis fais écraser et le sort continue de s'acharner sur moi. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues mais je n'ai plus la force de les essuyer ou de les retenir.

Toute la nuit n'a été que pleure et cauchemar, pour moi une simple routine. Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec les yeux gonflés et l'impression de mettre prise une grosse cuite, alors que je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie. Après cette nuit agitée, j'ai décidé de me relever encore une fois on dit bien que tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Je puisse ma force dans l'idée qu'un jour je pourrais trouver le bonheur que je cherche tant. Je prends une douche rapide et remballe toutes mes affaires afin de quitter ce motel miteux, le fait d'être dans cette chambre me file des frissons. Je vais à la réception régler ma note.

Je reprends la route principale à l' opposé de celle que j'avais prise hier pour ne pas me retrouver face ces hommes. Cette fois j'espère que c'est la bonne, je vais recommencer du début avant que je ne rencontre cette « Eddy ». Je prends une grande bouffé d'air frais et me remets en route. La première chose que je dois faire et de trouver un travail afin de pouvoir payer un petit appartement. Je marche dans les rues pendant un long moment regardant avec émerveillement cette grande ville, je suis impressionnée. J'ai toujours vécue à Forks, rien de bien attrayant quand on sait que le seul paysage que l'on rencontre ce sont des arbres à perte de vue. La verdure est le décor fard de cette petite ville. Les commerces sont pour le principale, des superettes et des bars. Le centre commerciale ce trouve dans une ville voisine à plusieurs kilomètres.

Chicago est un nouveau paysage auquel je dois m'habituer. Je trouve un petit Starbucks pas loin. Je mérite bien un grand chocolat chaud. Je dois bien marcher depuis une bonne heure. Je pense que la chance me souris enfin, le Starbucks recherche une serveuse à temps plein avec ou sans expérience parfait pour moi. Je rentre dans l'établissement et demande directement au premier serveur où je pourrais trouver le patron. Le serveur Mike, me regarde de la tête de pied, avec un sourire de pervers qui me répugne. Je crois qu'il essaye de se la jouer sexy en me regardant comme ça, mais il n'a pas compris que c'est ridicule. Lorsque j'ai mon information je prends congé au plus vite, les mecs comme ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, il me dégoute plus qu'autre chose. J'en ai l'habitude après 3 ans dans un bar à servir des hommes de Cro-Magnon, je me suis fait une raison et je ne perds plus mon temps à leur répondre. A vrai dire c'est encore pire et sa provoque parfois des situations qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

L'entretien avec le patron c'est très bien passé. C'est d'ailleurs une patronne, une jeune femme très sympathique. J'ai des horaires assez flexibles avec un jour de congé et mon week-end de complet. Et comme un ange gardien elle m'a offert une adresse pour trouver un appartement. Je suis sur le chemin pour trouver l'appartement qu'elle m'a proposé. Je me retrouve devant un grand immeuble qui semble avoir survécu à 2 guerres. Angela, ma patronne m'avait prévenue que le loyer était bas mais le quartier et le mobilier n'était pas géniale. Je règle avec le concierge tous les points administratifs et il me donne enfin les clés.

Mon première appartement, enfin quelque que chose dont je peux être fière et ne le devoir qu'à moi-même. Je peux commencer ma vie. L'appartement est très petit mais contient le nécessaire, il est sûr que je ne pourrais pas faire de grandes réceptions dans ce 20m². Les meubles sont heureusement fournis avec le bail de l'appartement. A lit deux places remplis la moitié de l'espace disponible. A gauche de l'entrée, on retrouve une cuisine américaine équipé du strictes nécessaire. Tandis que la salle de bain est séparée par une porte en bois, elle est aussi à l'image de l'appartement très petite et comprend seulement le nécessaire. L'appartement dans son ensemble est marqué par le temps. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps je pourrais en faire un petit appartement très cosy. Je déballe toute mes affaires et m'installe dans mon nouvel appartement. La journée d'hier avait été une catastrophe mais fort heureusement aujourd'hui a été une journée plus heureuse avec finalement mes projets qui se concrétisés.

Le lit est très confortable ou alors je devais être vraiment fatiguée mais je m'endors à la minute où je ma tête se pose sur le coussin.

Demain est un nouveau jour …

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que sa vous a plu ! Balancez vos impressions<strong>** !**

**je vous dis a la semaine prochaine avec enfin un POV 100% Edward. **

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Melanie: Merci pour ta review elle est super motivante : D ! tu vas être servis avec le Dark Edward ! mdr j'essaye de maintenir un rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine en général le mardi ma belle. Grox bsx a la semaine prochaine!**

**Emma: C'est vrai que dans le prologue j'ai essayé de pas trop en dévoiler pour pas gâcher le suspens. Mais si tu me dis que le chapitre 1 t'intrigue alors sava ; ) ! j'espere que celui ci t'as plu n'hésite pas a donner encore ton avis ça peut être que productif. Merci ! je te dis a la semaine prochaine, pour la suite. **

**Diablotin: Mercii ! mdrr la suite devrait te plaire ; ) à la semaine prochaine! **

**Nana10: Bella ne se laissera pas trop faire tkt pas mais bon elle va avoir du mal a résister au charme d'Edward ). A la semaine prochaine ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut les filles! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre tant attendu ou on découvre notre petit Eddy ! **

**je vous remercie encore pour review super gentil et encourageante et merci a Angela ;) **

**sur ceux bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : <strong>

POV Edward :

Je ne devrais pas avoir à me présenter puisque tout le monde me connais déjà ou devrait me connaître mais je vais le faire quand même.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai 26 ans. Je suis le fils du plus grand mafieux de Chicago, Carlisle Cullen. Je suis les traces de mon géniteur, depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'est la mort. J'ai débuté une formation pour devenir le future Capo de la famille Cullen dès mon plus jeune âge. Au fils des années mon Père a su instaurer un régime de terreur au sein des différents clans mafieux présent à Chicago. Il contrôle la plupart des territoires. Aujourd'hui, il contrôle aussi bien les politiques que les petits dealeurs de rue.

Je viens d'une grande famille de mafieux. Italien de mon père et Irlandais de ma mère, je viens d'une ligné de 3 enfants. L'ainé de mes frères est Jasper, 34 ans. Selon les règles, il devrait être celui qui succède à mon père seulement il n'a pas le profil, ni l'envie de devenir le prochain Capo. Malgré un caractère démentiel, il a renoncé à tout ce pouvoir. Mon deuxième frère le benjamin de la fratrie est Emmet, connu comme étant le plus immature et stupide. Du haut de ses 22 ans, il arbore une carrure digne d'un bodybuilder avec un esprit d'un enfant de 10 ans . Quant à moi je suis le cadet de la famille et la personne qui convient le plus pour reprendre le régime de mon géniteur.

Je suis un monstre, je l'entends depuis que je suis tout petit, je ne sais pas ce que signifie la gentillesse ou dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas avoir en en user. Je suis l'homme le plus craint de Chicago après mon père, je détiens ma réputation depuis que j'ai tué un homme à l'âge de 11 ans le jour de mon anniversaire, mon cher père a eu la bonne idée de faire de moi un homme comme il disait à l'époque. Seulement je n'avais pas compris ce que cela signifiait aujourd'hui je réalise la portée de ses paroles.

Je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie, c'est le jour où tout sentiment de bonté et toute innocence ont quittés mon corps d'enfant.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_C'était un jour heureux où l'insouciance était au rendez-vous, mon père c'était encore une fois absenté mystérieusement alors que nous étions tous réunie pour cet évènement heureux. Ce jour-là j'ai eu le malheur de le suivre, ce que je découvris fus au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer._**

**_Un homme, d'où du sang coulé abandonnément de sa tête tentant de s'excuser pour une histoire de vol, à genoux devant mon père qui restait de marbre devant cette scène monstrueuse. Les hommes de main de mon père transportèrent l'homme dans le jardin un peu plus loin que les barrières que nous ne devions pas franchir mes frères et moi. Mu par une puissante envie de découvrir ce qui allait arriver à l'homme, je suivis les trainés de sang sur le sol, en me tenant à distance raisonnable mon père pour pas qu'il ne remarque ma présence._**

**_Je marchais vers eux sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Je découvris pour la première fois que le domaine où nous vivions avait une forêt plus loin. Ne voulant pas perdre la trace des hommes et de mon père je me dépêchais de suivre le groupe. Plus je m'éloignais moins j'entendais la musique assourdissante provenant de la maison, et plus je distinguais les cris de terreurs et de supplications torturées de l'homme. Après quelques minutes de marche qui me parurent des heures, on s'arrêta devant une grande cabane en bois qui ressemblait à un abri de jardin mais en plus grand. Je me cachais derrière un grand arbre qui cachait mon petit corps de jeune garçon. Mon père prit la parole et ces mots restèrent gravés dans mes souvenirs _**:

-_Aucune pitié, aucun pardon pour les traitres ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, ni dans l'au-delà. _

**_Après cette phrase prononcée avec haine et froideur, il brandit devant lui un énorme pistolet le mettant entre ces deux yeux. Pris de peur je me mis a crier, ce qui alerta mon père et ses hommes. Un de ces hommes me fit taire avec une main sur la bouche. Ce jour la fut le jour le plus effrayant et regrettable de ma vie. Je regardais pour la dernière fois mon père, avec des yeux d'enfants innocent et affolé. Mon père ordonna à ces hommes de me relâcher_**.

-_Approche_ **_me dit-il sereinement comme si je ne venais pas de le prendre en train de brandir une arme sur la tête d'un homme. Il rompit la distance qui nous séparer pour me tendre son arme._**

**_Je regardais son arme sottement sans savoir ce que je devais faire avec celle-ci. Le regard de mon père pesait lourdement sur moi, comme un test qu'il me passait, il m'évaluait. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je savais que je n'étais pas son préféré, étant le cadet j'avais eu le malheur d'être né que le deuxième. _**

**_Aujourd'hui j'avais la chance de réussi à gagner son attention. Je saisis alors l'arme qui pesait lourdement au creux de ma paume. Je dû le prendre à deux mains pour le soulever. J'attendais de savoir ce que je devais faire avec l'arme même si j'avais déjà mon idée la dessus j'attendais de recevoir l'ordre de la bouche de mon père. _**

-_Aujourd'hui, comme cadeau d'anniversaire je t'offre l'opportunité de devenir un homme. Ta curiosité est finalement pas un mauvais point tu vas pouvoir te plonger dans le métier bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux, ce que tu y vois n'est rien d'autre qu'une cible, une cible qu'il faut éliminer. _

**_Bercé par les paroles de mon père, je regardais l'homme, celui qui plus tôt avait l'apparence d'un pauvre homme ensanglanté représenté à l'instant une cible. Tout autour de moi était éteint, je n'entendais que la voix qui me susurrer quoi faire. _**

-_Tiens le Beretta de tes deux mains, la main droite sur la main gauche, ton index sur le détenteur, pointe l'arme sur l'homme sans oublier que c'est une simple cible juste une cible. Quand tu te sens prêt répète après moi : Aucune pitié, aucun pardon pour les traîtres ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, ni dans l'au-delà. _

-_Aucune pitié, aucun pardon pour les traîtres ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, ni dans l'au-delà. _

**_C'était le moment où je devais tirer sur la « cible ». Prenant une grande inspiration j'appuyais sur la détente, le coup parti avec une telle puissance que je me retrouvais au sol complètement ébahit. Un sifflement percuta mes oreilles ainsi que le dernier cri de l'homme qui venait de mourir, l'homme que j'avais tué. Un des hommes de mon père me remit sur mes pieds. Je restais là a regardé l'homme que je venais de tuer. L'air me manqué, ma vue ce brouiller, je me mis alors à crier et à pleurer, crachant toutes la haine et le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour moi-même d'avoir ôté la vie d'un homme et pour mon père la personne qui m'a poussé à le faire. _**

**_Je restais dans ces bois durant toutes la nuit sous le regard de mon père. Je regardais cette mare de sang à quelques mètres de moi. Mare de sang dont je suis responsable. Les hommes de mon père avaient depuis bien longtemps désertés les lieux emmenant avec eux le corps de ce pauvre homme que j'avais abattu. La pluie avait effacé les dernières traces de larmes qui avaient coulé sur mon visage, la mare de sang se dissipé peu à peu. Emmenant avec elle la pénombre de la nuit. Lorsque l'aube approcha mon père décida qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer. _**

-_Aller Edward lève-toi, nous avons raté toute la soirée d'anniversaire que ta mère t'as préparé. Je pense que la nuit a été assez longue. _

**_Je regardais le dos de mon père qui s'éloigner alors que je restais là épouvanté par les paroles banales qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche après tout ce qui venait de se passer. _**

**_Fin du FLASH BACK_**

Ce jour la fût le pire jour de ma vie, la semaine qui suivit aussi. Ma mère ne parlait plus a mon père, refusant de lui pardonner d'avoir gâché la fête d'anniversaire de son fils et de l'avoir traumatisé. Je ne réussis pas à dormir de toute la semaine me rappelant sans cesse ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Aujourd'hui je ne compte plus le nombre de personne qui sont passé par mon Beretta. La mort ne me fait plus peur, je ne me souviens même plus du visage de l'homme que j'avais tué ce soir-là.

Aujourd'hui ce qui me préoccupé c'était cette vieille emmerdeuse qui venait de fuir profitant d'un moment d'agitation entre mes frères.

-**Putain fermez vos putain de gueule, merde. Pendant que vous étiez en train de vous disputer comme des cons elle s'est enfuie. **

-**Merde, désolé Eddy **

Ne supportant plus ce surnom donné par mon idiot de petit frère et me mettant encore plus en colère je lui balançais mon verre de scotch en plein face.

- **Tu vas fermer cette grande gueule qui te sert de bouche et aller me retrouver cette garce. **Grognai-je

Sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de me provoquer, Emmet partie sans un mot de plus. Laissant derrière lui des morceaux de verres remplis de son sang.

-**Tu y es allé un peu fort avec lui. Cette fille que représente-t-elle pour toi ? Finalement elle a rien sur ni toi ni sur la famille. Que veux-tu d'elle ? Qu'elle te paye le pressing ? Sérieusement Edward?**

- **Ça ne te regarde pas! Elle doit juste payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Personne ne me prend pour un con. **

- **Laisse tomber je préfère me barrer. Fait attention que Carlisle ne soit pas au courant de ton soudain intérêt pour cette fille. Tu sais ce qui pourrai ce passer. ** Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit à la recherche d'Emmet je suppose.

Vous me direz que j'ai été dure avec lui mais en ce moment la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées est cette Isabella Swan. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé son portefeuille sur mon bureau. Elle aurait pu au moins le prendre. Je suis tenté de fouiller dans cette horrible chose presque détruit par le temps mais ce serait lui donner trop d'importance.

J'éloigne cet objet de malheur et reprends mon travail un convoi d'arme devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours au port de Chicago. Mes frères et moi étions chargés de contrôler l'échange, nous avions le travail ingrat de Carlisle. Nous étions c'est représentant en affaire. Les échanges ainsi que les traîtres sont aujourd'hui prit en charge par nous. Carlisle nous délaisse de plus en plus de pouvoir, je sens comme un vent qui tourne en ma faveur.

Je me suis préparer aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour honorer la place qui me revient. Mais mon temps n'est pas encore venu je suis bien trop jeune pour devenir Capo. Ce titre se mérite et se gagne avec la force. Je travaille mon terrain comme il se doit pour gagner le respect. J'ai conquis et soumis presque tous les territoires. Nous sommes différentes famille de Mafieux sur le territoire, c'est pourquoi il est difficile de se faire une place. Le respect des aînés est le plus important. C'est ainsi que l'on reconnait le titre de Capo par le respect des ainés.

Les familles mafieuses qui composent la ville se résument à la famille des Volturi, des italiens fraîchement débarqués dans les années 20. Bien avant mon grand-père qui n'est arrivé que dans les années 40. Cette famille est la première rivale des Cullen. Notamment dû à la convoitise des deux camps pour le territoire. De ce que je me souviens, la rivalité a toujours été présente dans les deux camps. Une forte rancœur réside dans le camp Volturi, du fait de leur ancienneté. Ils pensaient pouvoir prendre facilement le pouvoir sur l'ensemble du territoire. Mais s'est sans compter sur mon grand-père, Anthony Edward Cullen. _L'enfer c'est lui_. C'est un homme redoutable qui a su au fils des années élever notre famille au rang de première famille mafieuse. Aujourd'hui il a pris sa retraite en Italie dans le domaine familiale. On entend plus vraiment parler de lui dans les affaires mafieuses de Chicago, même s'il restera pour toujours une légende. C'est la personne en qui je crois le plus, il est mon exemple.

De ce qu'on le dit je suis ses pas. Vous me direz je sais de qui je tiens mon caractère de chien. Les Volturi sont divisés en plusieurs branches le pouvoir est partagé entre les trois frères : Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Le plus dangereux des trois frères est Aro. Il est le premier des mafieux de la ville à vouloir faire tomber la famille Cullen.

Les deuxièmes rivaux des Cullen sont « les Nomades », on les nomme ainsi car ils n'appartiennent pas vraiment à une famille mais on crée un clan fraternel, on y retrouve Victoria la fiancée de James mon ennemi numéro un que j'espère pouvoir éliminé d'ici peu ou en tous cas quand j'aurai repris les rênes du clan. Le dernier membre est Laurent un homme de couleur qui passe ses journées à consommer sa propre marchandise en profitant des femmes que lui ramène le commerce de proxénétisme de Victoria et James. On ne traite que rarement avec le couple mon père ayant toujours refusé de travailler dans la marchandise humaine.

La troisième famille du monde mafieux de Chicago est les Jenks composé de Peter et Charlotte. Deux accros aux armes. Ce sont nos principaux fournisseurs. Ensuite certain viennent faire affaire avec nous le temps d'une transaction. Voici la grande et belle mafia de Chicago dans toute sa splendeur sans compter sur toutes les grosses têtes de la ville sont corrompues, allant du maire aux petits flics qui contrôle la circulation, ce qui peut s'avérer très utile lors d'une course poursuite.

Ce soir, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail pour la première fois depuis que je travaille. Je rentre me coucher chez moi au bord de ma Volvo. C'est mon petit bijou mais pas seulement, je suis un collectionneur de belle voiture, je dois posséder environ une quinzaine de voiture pour mon plaisir personnel. Je suis d'ailleurs gérant d'un concessionnaire de voiture de luxe. Il faut bien justifier tout l'argent et les richesses que je possède. Je suis également propriétaire de plusieurs immeubles en villes dont celui où j'habite. Je me suis également lancé depuis peu dans l'import-export afin de faciliter les transactions illégales qui se rapporte à l'activité familiale. Pour mes 25 ans je suis déjà l'une des plus grosses têtes de la ville et l'un des plus gros portes monnaie.

Lorsque je rentre dans mon immeuble, je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, le concierge Sam qui est a mon service depuis maintenant 5 ans, a cette posture méfiante des jours de passages de Carlisle. Je le salue et monte directement dans mon appartement. Effectivement mon géniteur est debout devant la grande baie vitré de mon salon. On peut y voir presque l'ensemble de la ville. De cette posture il s'approprie la ville, il la regarde comme si c'était sa propriété, ce qui en soit ne serait presque pas faux puisque la ville entière est sous ses ordres.

- **Tu rentres tôt**

- **Je n'avais pas beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui j'ai préféré rentré plus tôt.**

- **Bien tant que le travail est fait. J'ai une mission pour toi et tes frères. Ce soir une cargaison de mitraillettes, kalachnikov et autres armes de pointes vont arriver au port. Vous devez aller vérifier que tout est en ordre. Rangez les dans l'entrepôt B23A 234. Si la marchandise n'est pas complète, tu descends tout le monde je ne veux aucune trace. **

**- Oui père, je connais mon job. **Répondis-je une légère amertume dans la voix

- **Bien et demain n'oublie pas la messe. **Sur ceux il partit avec un dernier regard pour sa ville.

Comment pourrais-je oublier la messe. Comme le veut la tradition et nos croyance nous devons aller à la messe tous les dimanches. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris celle-ci. Comme si cela aller laver nos péchés, nous sommes condamnés depuis bien longtemps.

J'appelle mes frères pour les prévenir du travail de dernières minutes. Lorsque j'arrive sur les lieux je vois le Humer d'Emmet, il est accompagné de Jasper. Un pansement recouvre le front d'Emmet, il semble avoir soigné ce que je lui ai fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me rapproche de mes frères pour qu'ils remarquent ma présence et leurs dicte ce qu'ils doivent faire.

- **Il y a une cargaison qui doit arriver dans 10 min. Les caisses doivent comporter 8 armes chacune, vérifiez bien. Carlisle ne veut qu'aucunes armes ne manquent on doit en compter 64 soit 8 caisses en tout. Si vous voyez qu'il manque ne serai ce qu'une arme vous descendez tout le monde. C'est clair**.

- **Ouaip** répondit Emmet de sa grosse voix

- **Oui, mais elle vienne d'où ? **demanda Jasper

- **J'en sais rien Jasper c'est le nouveau business que Carlisle garde encore secret, il nous en parlera bientôt**.

Nous sommes restés environ 10 min dans le froid quand des hommes armées arrivèrent avec plusieurs caisses. D'où nous étions nous ne pouvions pas toutes les compter. Lorsque tous les hommes sont arrivés devant nous. Je les reconnus comme étant des asiatiques, des Japonais, je dirais. Ils étaient depuis peu rentrés dans l'export d'armes lourdes. Ils avaient des armes de qualités de ce que j'avais vu lors d'une visite chez un ami à moi qui est mort sous mes balles. Le manque de respect est une chose que je ne tolère pas. A première vue le compte est bon. Je m'approche du chef de groupe. Il se présente avec un fort accent asiatique.

- **Bonsoir, je suis Katana, je suis ici pour représenter monsieur Nun-chaku. **

- **Bonsoir, je suis Edward Cullen fils de Carlisle Cullen et voici mes frères Jasper et Emmet. **

- **Vous passerez les salutations à monsieur Carlisle de la part de monsieur Nun-chaku **

Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup pratiqué le japonais depuis le lycée, je savais que Nun-chaku voulais dire fléau. Jolie nom… je continuais avec lui en Japonais.

**- Mochiron, anata no jōshi to onaji koto o okonaimasu **

(_Bien sûr, vous ferez de même avec votre patron_)

Il semblait choqué que je lui retourne la politesse avec sa langue maternelle. Mais j'avais le sens des affaires et parler la même langue que son client était une force indéniable dans le monde mafieux.

**- Kokode wa samazamana buki no yakusoku shita bokkusu to shite, kare wa hyōshō otoko **(_voici comme promis les caisses des différents armes qu'il a commandé_)

- **Watashi wa chōdo chekku suru koto ga dekimasu **_(Vous permettez que je vérifie) _

**- Īe** (_non aucun_)

Mes frères vérifièrent chaque caisses et comme promis toutes les armes étaient présentes.

- **Bien, l'affaire est conclue. **Dis-je satisfait de la bonne tournure des événements

- **Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Cullen**. me salua Katana

Après une poignée de main, chacun repartie de son côté. Les armes rangées dans l'entrepôt j'envoyais un message à Carlisle pour le tenir informé du bon déroulement de la transaction.

- **Désolé, Edward mais je n'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur ta petite brune. **M'informa Emmet

- **C'est ok, elle n'a rien vu de toute façon passons à autre chose**.

- **Bon bah à demain Eddy.**

Trop fatigué de ses conneries, je ne relève même pas le fait qu'il m'est encore appelé Eddy alors que quelques heures avant il venait de recevoir un verre sur la tête j'imagine que ça l'a encore plus rendu stupide.

Rentrée chez moi je ne veux qu'une chose c'est faire un bon bain chaud. Je reste durant environ 30 min sous l'eau brûlante. C'est lorsque je me retrouve seul dans mon lit que le visage de cette jolie emmerdeuse me revient. Même si elle avait un visage banal et un corps de petite fille, je suis attiré par elle.

C'est la première fois que je ressens une attraction aussi forte pour une personne. J'ai malgré le nombre de conquête que l'on m'attribue je n'ai jamais eu de relation sincère avec une femme. Ainsi que très peu de relation intime avec les femmes. Elles sont pour moi une grande faiblesse que l'homme doit éviter s'il veut s'élever.

Je me sers généralement des femmes pour le plaisir d'une bonne baise d'un soir. Je ne veux qu'aucune femme ne prenne trop de place dans ma vie. Ma vie de mafieux me prend déjà assez de mon énergie. Le fait que cette femme m'obsède me dérange plus qu'autre chose j'imagine qu'elle ne représente qu'un défis pour moi.

Elle n'est pas comme toute les femmes avec qui j'ai eu des « relations », elle est assurément bien différente de celles-ci mais c'est ce qui me dérange le plus au final. Je pense que je ne me suis pas soulagé depuis longtemps et que je pense avec le bas de mon corps. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Je sais qu'elle ne représente finalement rien pour moi, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement. Comme je l'ai dit je suis un être froid, qui a perdu la capacité d'aimer ou d'éprouver des sentiments bon envers une personne. La seule satisfaction positive que j'ai en moi c'est pour que je suis devenu.

Je suis une personne presque accomplie, dans quelques années après que Carlisle me déléguera son pouvoir, je pourrai me venter d'être parfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila !<strong>

**Un Edward dans toute sa splendeur ;p**

**comme d'habitude envoyez vos reviews je les attends avec impatience! **

**Réponses au review:**

**Guest: Merci pour la review ;) j'espère que la suite ta plu ! **

**Mélanie: MERCIII a toi ma belle ! pas tout de suite peut être au prochain ;)! J'écris au feeling donc je sais pas moi même mdrr ! je te fais un gros bsxx je te retrouve la semaine prochaine ! **


End file.
